


In-Sync Heartbeats

by mezzaluna_ch



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch
Summary: Another hit on a key means another graceful movement of the note is made. When the tempo shifts into a slow one, Kun raises his hand in slow motion, as well. It makes him see a haunting change, an unexpected counterpoint in such a lively piece. The piece brings a soothing and serene feeling in him despite having a bend in its flow. A bend that goes well with the others. A charming point, if he's to put a name on it.This is the piece he plays every time he wants to escape reality in haste.This is the piece he plays every time he thinks of Johnny.Now, Johnny is the one playing it.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Johnkun Fic Fest Round 1 (2020)





	In-Sync Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> #H025 for JKFF

_The words unspoken… We can feel them in the silence…_

_The thoughts we're thinkin'... In our sighs, they linger..._

_I won't ever know what's on your mind..._

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

"Can you tell me again, why I am here?" Johnny whispers as he settles himself in the audience. Taeyong, his friend, snorts at him.

"Why did you drag me here instead of your boyfriend?" Johnny throws another question despite being ignored.

"Yukkuri is in Japan for training." This time Taeyong answers him, eyes fixed to the dark curtained stage.

"Aren't you supposed to catch a flight today?" 

"I moved it to tomorrow. Now Johnny, stop asking questions. The recital is about to start." Taeyong glares at him.

Johnny can't help but roll his eyes.

As far as he knows, his weekends are spent strolling along the scenic Han River, taking a walk around the Namsan Tower, or go nature tripping to the some mountain trails bringing along his precious camera. He became interested in photography because it gives him a break from his established routine. As time goes by, it becomes a favorite hobby of his. 

You see, he's a pianist by profession that he enjoys doing, which started when he took interest in it when he was young. So in a scheduled routine, he is in his studio on most days, playing some tunes and scoring some music sheets, trying to come up with some lovely piece. He may be a rookie but a well-known one – a fact that he knows and takes an advantage of. Even on some days, he accepts some collaboration with other artists -- most preferably from his friends, fashion shows and photo shoots on the side believing that he should strike the iron while it's hot. While doing those things, he comes to realize that he can draw inspiration from the things around him, most especially photography. 

He fiddles his hands on his lap, feeling the itch to touch his camera that he is missing since the early morning. He still can’t believe that he forgot to bring it today. As he scans his environment on a swift motion and recalled Taeyong mentioning about watching the recital to support Sicheng, a Chinese friend, who was invited to this yearly Spring Recital event. He turns his attention towards the stage when it lights up. He can’t help but anticipate this despite his protests since he knows many known performers are invited each year thus making him see many acts from different genres. 

The opening is done by a chorale of kids who brought serenity in the performance hall, then a traditional dance, a mini ballet dance and so much more that he lost count as he gazes at each one of them, focusing on each performance. 

"Hey, did you ever tell me the reason as to why you are not performing this year?" Johnny asks his friend, contemplating because for as long as he remembers Taeyong participates in this recital too.

"Yukkuri was in recovery after his injury so I declined because I won't be able to prepare anything if my attention is divided. You're such a bad friend, you know." Taeyong explained to him in a whisper.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? You know I spent the last year roaming around and being all over the place. Also, I even sent Yuta a get well soon gift." Johnny defends.

"Well, your forgetfulness just proves your old age." Taeyong taunts.

"We are same-age!" Johnny exclaims in whisper, prompting Taeyong to glare at him for the second time. He consciously looks around, afraid to be a disturbance to the others. He can't help but be grateful that he didn’t cause any nuisance, so far.

After several more performances, it's finally the last one which he figures is Taeyong's Chinese friend, Sicheng, seeing the latter shifting in his seat. He quickly scans the stage, only to notice a grand piano at one corner. 

The act starts with the dancer's light feather-like steps as he goes towards the center stage, his arms waving softly in the air. It was a fusion of modern and traditional dance, Johnny figures. The dance itself even without a single tune is amazing and he found himself being captivated by it. Then he hears the first tune being played by the pianist, he can see the dancer's fluid and smooth movements moving along to the music but as the piece continues to play he finds himself in some sort of a spell. 

One blink and he finds himself in the middle of a shoreline, waves brushing against each other at his ankles, creating an enchanting sound, the breeze engulfing him as he stared at the setting sun. Another blink, it brings him to a memory of himself, looking over the sea view in a balcony, as he hears a similar tune from before. However, his memory can only remember it faintly. 

He knitted his brows and painted his face with a scowl involuntarily.

"Where did I hear that piece?" Johnny mutters under his breath, wondering.

"Hey! Come on." Taeyong nudges him suddenly, making him blink a few times rapidly and his mini memory trip being cut-off. When he looks at the stage again, it's already dark and the curtains are down, indicating that the recital is over. So he aimlessly follows his friend, only to be dragged in a crowded hallway towards the backstage.

"Sicheng, here!" Taeyong waves furiously. Curiously, Johnny follows his friend's line of sight. His eyes land on a beautiful person. He can tell that the former is undeniably a great dancer just from his figure and posture.

"Hello, Taeyong-hyung! Thank you for coming despite your busy schedule. I really appreciate it." Sicheng beams a smile at them.

"Hey! What are you talking about? Of course, I'll be here to support you. Ten sends his apologies though for not being able to come because of some personal appointment." Johnny hears Taeyong explain.

"There's no need for that. I'll see him in a week or two for some schedule anyway. Also, how long will you stay in Japan?" 

"I'll be there until Yuta's done with his training so probably for a month. Oh, before I forget, I brought along a giant friend here, Johnny." Taeyong gestures towards him.

"Hello Johnny-hyung. It's nice to meet you. I brought along a friend too." Sicheng chuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet a dancer who is better than Taeyong." Johnny jokes that he earns a scoff from his friend.

"There's no way in hell that's true." Sicheng shakes his head

"So how did the two of you become friends?" Johnny inquires.

"We belong to the same dance club in college along with Ten. Ten-hyung and I are both foreign exchange students and Taeyong was friendly to us and took us under his wing. You know Ten-hyung, right?"

"Yes. I met Ten at Taeyong's birthday party during college. I'm this brat's childhood friend who moved to America for some time and then came back for college as a foreign exchange student too." Johnny supplies.

"His birthday party? Which party was it?" Sichengs wonders.

"That last college birthday party where you weren't able to come because you have to go back to China." Taeyong chimes in.

"Oh, right! Now I remember. It coincided with Kun-ge's graduation and a promise is a promise." Sicheng fondly recalls with a grin on his face.

“Really? That must have been the reason why I didn’t meet you back then.” Johnny states.

"Yes. So let's gather everyone once you and Yuta-hyung comes back. I think I have a schedule worth a month or two here in Korea, along with Kun-ge so we'll still have time. I want you to meet him too, along with Ten-hyung and the others." Sicheng suggests.

"Great! I'm sure Yuta misses his fave lil' bro." Taeyong agrees, which makes Johnny nod. 

"Wait, Kun? Is that the pianist, Qian Kun?" Taeyong asks again after thinking over Sicheng's statement, prompting Johnny to look at Sicheng curiously.

"Angel? He's far from being an angel when provoked. I didn't know you heard about him, Taeyong-hyung."

"I have been a fan of his since he and Doyoung worked together on a cover. His pieces are lovely. I want a piece from him too. The one that you danced to earlier is an original piece, right?” Taeyong stated in excitement, eyes twinkling.

"Sadly, it's not an original, more of a re-arrangement of the original piece. He insisted that the original one isn't completed yet even though I think differently. But I bothered him non-stop." Sicheng said.

"If that's a re-arrangement version, then I can already tell that the original one will be a great piece." Johnny interrupts, making the two stare at him.

"Oh, right! Johnny is a pianist too, Sicheng. Also, he's a part-time model, rapper, dancer and photographer." Taeyong explains.

"You sure can do a lot of things, Johnny-hyung." 

"I'm an all-arounder is all I can say." Johnny replies proudly. 

"But he goes by the name of Seo Youngho as a pianist." Taeyong states.

"Seo Youngho? That sounds familiar but I just can't pinpoint."

"Sicheng! There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." A voice suddenly joins them. The newcomer swings an arm over Sicheng's shoulder as Taeyong and Johnny stare at him with baffled expressions.

"Hey..." Johnny mutters as he stares at the newcomer.

"Oh Kun-ge! Meet my friend, Taeyong-hyung and his friend Johnny-hyung." Sicheng introduces them.

"Hi. It's to meet you, Taeyong-hyung. Right?" Kun stretches a hand at Taeyong with a smile which the latter returns. The older nods and takes his hand.

But when he turns to Johnny, his smile falters and his hand drops to his side. Johnny didn't utter any word as well, only stared intently at him without a blink. Suddenly, they find themselves into some staring game that makes the air around them heavy. An unexplainable tension fills in.

"So... Do you know Johnny, Kun-ge?" Sicheng questions him, making the former glance at him then back at the tall person, standing in front of him.

Kun sighs softly, shakes his head sideways while staring at Johnny then faces Sicheng with a small smile as if giving him a sort of silent assurance.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny." Kun said afterwards with a tight smile on his face, stretching his hand again. Johnny holds it as tightly as he can with no intention of letting go.

Taeyong clears his throat after a few heartbeats. 

"So I was just checking on Sicheng. Now, I'll leave for you to catch up since I still have to attend to some things. Let's meet again sometime though." Kun said again as he freed his hand from Johnny’s hold. This time, he smiles widely at Johnny then to Taeyong, showing his dimples.

As Kun moves away, Johnny follows him with his eyes as he tunes out Taeyong and Sicheng talk. 

"I'll see you again." Sicheng said as he bid goodbye to them. 

"So what was that all about, Johnny?" Taeyong interrogates him once the younger is out of sight.

"Nothing. So, I know that we have to go but let me just go to the restroom first. Wait for me in your car. I won't take long." Johnny states instead.

"You better be because I still need to pack for tomorrow." Taeyong stares at him suspiciously.

"Yes." Johnny said, giving a quick glance at his friend then lost his way in the crowded hallway. 

After looking in the sea of people, Johnny's sight lands on the person he wants to get hold of --Kun. So he rushes forward without hesitation. When he gets a hold of the latter's wrist, he drags him to the nearest empty dressing room, not giving him a second to react. 

Kun groans out of the sudden pain as his back lands on the closed door. He hears a faint click, probably from the doorknob, he guesses. He shuts his eyes tightly as he evens his breathing. He could feel the person's hands on his sides, caging him and gazing at him intensely. No words are exchanged for a few heartbeats until he returns Johnny's gaze. In silence, he knows why Johnny drags him to the room. He can even see the question forming on top of his head. But Kun doesn't know how to answer him -- just yet. 

Lost in thought, Kun suddenly feels Johnny in a kiss. At first, it's like the latter is testing the waters --nibbling his lower lip lightly and tilting a little, asking for access. When he opens up for him, sparks ignite on him so he takes what he can get the most. He even can feel butterflies swarming inside, his heart beating at a rapid rate, legs wobbling from such intense emotion. The kiss makes him light-headed, as thoughts and words are pushed aside. It makes his mind play a distant memory as feelings from the past come surging at a fast speed. 

Kun lets himself drown in Johnny's warmth.

He tastes him in every corner with fervor as Johnny returns it as much. He swallows every whimper and soft moans that attempts to escape from his lips. Kun can tell that the kiss they shared tastes much sweeter this time --maybe it’s because of how long it has been since then. As emotions take over, tongues dance in a fiery melody, mouth engaging a war of dominance, hands roaming in every place as it leaves imprints on the other, and their hair becoming messy and untangled. 

It is a kiss with blaze from lust and longing.

"So, care to tell me why you denied me earlier, angel?" Johnny whispers in his ear, voice lacing with sarcasm as he trails light kisses, hands encircling on his waist.

Hearing the nickname from Johnny's mouth again only makes Kun see flashes of what happened before –like a movie on rewind. He closes his eyes for the second time as he gasps for air and steadies himself by holding onto the former's broad shoulder.

"We agreed to it the moment we parted ways, Johnny." Kun answers in whisper.

Upon hearing Kun's answer, Johnny halts his ministrations like he is being struck. After a few seconds, he releases a sigh in defeat and steps back even though he doesn’t want to.

"You're right, it was mutual. I'm sorry." Johnny utters, bowing his head slightly.

Kun leaves the room before Johnny can protest.

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

Kun is leisurely enjoying his cereals at the kitchen counter when Sicheng strides in front of him, dressed in a cotton shirt, overlaid by a cardigan and in ripped dark jeans and ready to go out. Instead of heading straight to the door, the latter approaches the fridge, opens it and grabs a cartoon of banana milk. Kun watches his every move expecting the younger to notice him which he did, after a few moments.

“Oh, Kun-ge! You’ll be with Doyoung-hyung all day, right?”

“Yes. Will your photoshoot meeting today be long?” 

“Not really, also after the meeting, Ten-hyung and I will meet to discuss a possible collaboration so I’ll go to their company. I’ll see you there.” 

“Okay. See you later then.” Kun nods, recalling their schedule for the day at the back of his mind. 

After the recital, they were given a two-day rest to settle in their temporary apartment which will be their residence for over two months. Once they got back to their company, which is the South Korea-branch, he and Sicheng were briefed right away of their schedules. A few solo magazine photoshoots for Sicheng and a magazine interview for him that are bound to happen in a few days, a collaboration project, and a few other things which are all plotted in their calendar. 

That’s right; it’s been a week since the recital.

It’s been a week since he saw Johnny.

He shakes his head in disbelief as the thought crosses his mind then turns his attention to his, now, empty bowl. A buzz from his phone startles him.

 _See you in 30, Kun._ A message from Doyoung appears. A signal for him to get ready and get going.

The moment Kun steps inside the recording studio, he’s greeted by melodies and tunes dancing in the air. His hearing dives into the music as he silently stands by the corner, eyes looking at his friend, who is recording to what seems to be a new song. Doyoung waves at him when he catches a sight of him.

“Good.” A voice cuts in, only to be recognized as Johnny’s when Kun hears it, his sight lands on his back.

“That’s it for today. You’re really amazing, Doyoung.” Johnny says once more, smiling at the singer momentarily then shifted his attention back to the computer, navigating the recordings.

Kun watches as Doyoung exits the recording booth with a gummy smile. 

“Kun!” Doyoung exclaims, hugging him as soon as he can. Only then, Johnny looks back with wide eyes, shocked.

“Why are you looking at Kun like he’s a ghost?” Doyoung asks, sounding defensive. 

“No need for that Doyoung. It’s my fault. I didn’t greet him when I arrived.” Kun says, and then turns to Johnny.

“Hello, Johnny right? I’m sorry about earlier. It was rude of me but please know that I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“I’m sorry too. Putting it aside, it’s nice to meet you, Kun.” Johnny extends his hand. Kun takes it with a smile.

“Do you, two, know each other already?” Doyoung chimes in confusingly.

“I met him during the Spring recital, with Taeyong-hyung.” Kun answers.

“I see… Alright, now that it's settled, let’s discuss about the project.” Doyoung replies.

Once inside a practice room, Kun looks around instinctively. The room is quite big, to his opinion that can accommodate at least 5-10 people. Right across the steel door is a wall covered with big panels of mirrors that stretches to its side. The mirror wall occupies half of the room’s walls. On the side is where the sound equipment and computer placed, along the grand piano. Beside it are the couch and a coffee table that Kun supposes is where they will discuss things.

“So Kun, Johnny is my producer for this album. I already told him that I’ll release a collaboration.” Doyoung begins, once they settle themselves.

“But you didn’t tell me it is with a famous pianist.” Johnny interrupts. Doyoung rolls his eyes at him.

“Anyways, I asked him for some suggestions but haven’t given any.” Doyoung continues.

“Aren’t you recording songs for the album just now?” Kun asks.

“I am but I can’t find any song that’s for you and me.” Doyoung pouts.

“You can release another cover that I can arrange.” Kun suggests.

“Another cover sounds good. But I want you to be in video, as well.” 

“I can be in the ending credits like before.”

“No, you have to be in the video, like playing the piano while I sing.” Doyoung pouts again. 

“Why are you adamant about me being your video?” Kun asks, frowning.

“Oh wait… You also sing so why don’t we release a duet single like a some kind of a pre-released track instead before the album release.” Doyoung declares excitedly, ignoring his question.

“You sing?” Johnny chimes in, staring at him in wonder.

“No, not really. Doyoung, the cover is enough. I’ll arrange your cover song. That’s it.” Kun answers in panic, eyes shifting from Johnny to Doyoung.

“Why don’t we just do both then? What do you think Johnny?” Doyoung completely ignores him for the second time. Kun becomes anxious as he waits for Johnny’s answer.

“A cover first then a duet on one of the tracks. We can plan for both.” Johnny concludes.

“Oh yeah! I like how that sounds.” Doyoung exclaims then clasps his hands together.

“I have to back out from this.” Kun said nervously.

“Oh no, you won’t, my dear friend. This is final.” Doyoung narrows his eyes at him

“But Doyoung, I think Kun is uncomfortable about it though.” Johnny said, looking at him with worry.

“Uncomfortable? Who’s uncomfortable?” Suddenly a voice comes barging in, making them shift their attention to the newcomer –or rather the newcomers, Sicheng and Ten.

“Hey, intruders.” Doyoung greets them. Ten rolls his eyes upwards, Sicheng grins widely at them.

“Sicheng! Ten, hey. You’re done for today’s schedule quite early.” Kun said with a smile.

“Kun, is Doyoung harassing you this time? Tell me.” Ten asks right away. Doyoung just clicks his tongue in the absurdity of Ten’s question.

“So what’s up, Johnny-hyung? How’s the meeting so far?” Sicheng urges them as he settles himself beside Kun.

“Doyoung wants to release a duet with Kun.” Johnny supplies. 

“A duet? Wow! Kun-ge, will I be able to hear your singing voice once again?” Sicheng beams.

“Kun’s singing is like heaven on earth.” Ten gushes.

“Unbelievable.” Doyoung said in disbelief, seeing Ten's expression.

“Shut up! You sing as if you’ve gone through so many divorces when in reality you’re happily married.” 

“Do you see that Kun? I can’t believe I’m friends with this small gremlin.” Doyoung turns to him.

“Stop it, you two.” Kun retorts, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Kun-ge, what song are you working on?” Sicheng persists.

“I didn’t agree to any of Doyoung’s whines yet.”

“What?! Kun-ge, don’t even think about refusing it.” Sicheng exclaims incredulously.

“At least, let me think about it.” Kun releases a resigned sigh. With most people in the room insisting, he may have no other choice than say yes in the end. Don’t get him wrong, he loves and enjoys working with Doyoung. He sees him as someone reliable and very considerate. Plus, Doyoung introduces him to other music that allows him to widen his knowledge about it. 

Sure, Kun can perform live, on the stage with thousands of people but recording a video is totally a different thing. On stage, people only see him from afar, more like only getting a glimpse of him but with a video, a close-up shot exists. He’s not really fond of those kinds of things. Cameras are really not his thing, although a magazine interview is an exception since those only last for a few minutes.

Thankfully, they nod at him in understanding. 

They discussed more, mostly about coming up with a list of songs that he and Doyoung can work together as a pre-release. Johnny takes note of everything in his phone, typing rapidly at every Doyoung’s words and Kun can only nod. Sicheng and Ten choose to join their meeting, suggesting one at a time, making them consider it too. More opinions can only mean more choices, after all. After an hour or two and with Ten’s insistence of grabbing some dinner together as it’s been so long since the last one, with Doyoung’s abrupt affirmation and Sicheng’s excited “yes”, Kun found himself agreeing to it, as well. During the whole duration, Kun plays it safe --avoiding Johnny at all cost in the most subtle way he knows. Although he can feel Johnny's gaze at him, he brushes it off with a smile.

“You’re acting odd during the whole dinner, Johnny.” Doyoung turns to him with a raised brow. 

All through-out the dinner, Johnny kept a distance from Kun --something he noticed that Kun is also doing as he watches his every move. He’s afraid that he may do something he may regret in a later time. Kun is leaving him hanging, choosing to remain silent, and completely ignoring at one point. His actions only makes Johnny want to corner and pressure him until he gives him an answer that he deems valid. He’s itching inside, too eager to know, too curious to hear Kun’s side.

Johnny wants to believe that Kun still feels the same, still loves him despite that damn promise if the kiss they shared at the recital is his basis. He swears, uttering that promise in the first place is the dumbest thing he did in his life.

_“We’re both not ready.” Kun utters, looking at him with sadness._

_“How can you be sure about that?”_

_“In the first place, I am here to heal my mind. You’re here to heal your heart.”_

_“You’re the one who healed my heart all this time, Kun. Why are you like this?”_

_“No Johnny…” Kun shakes his head vehemently._

_“So what do you want us to do after everything?”_

_“Tomorrow, let’s leave it all behind –like this is some kind of summer love affair. Promise me.”_

_“Kun, no. I won’t do that. Not now, not tomorrow, not in any future.”_

_“Johnny, you have to. We have to. Let’s move on and find ourselves as we go back to our own lives.”_

_“You’re impossible Kun.” Johnny can only utter in whispers, feeling hopeless._

_“Promise me, Johnny. Please. I’m begging you.” Kun pleads in between his tears._

_“I promise.” Johnny surrenders, collecting Kun in his arms._

“Johnny! Earth to Johnny!” Doyoung demands, glaring at him through the rear view mirror. He must have been so lost in the memory that he forgets to answer his friend. 

“I’m not acting odd. Your mind is playing games with you.” Johnny defends himself.

“Babe, relax. Cut Johnny some slack. He just met Kun today.” Jaehyun coaxes, as he made a quick glance at Johnny.

“You better listen to your boyfriend, Doyoung.” Johnny said with finality and looked away. It’s better to focus on the road scenery than argue with his friend.

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

“Wow! Kun-ge, Is this the interview you did last month?” Hendery asks, after scanning the newly-released magazine. 

**Q: What made you decide to join this year's Spring Recital?  
A: It is all thanks to my friend, Dong Sicheng. As stubborn as he is, he really did his best in convincing me to accept the invitation. I was planning to take a little break, in the first place. When I mentioned it to him, he immediately told me to do it here in Seoul, also stating that I should visit his school with him and get to know his circle of friends. (chuckles)**

**Q: So how is your stay in Seoul so far?  
A: So far so good. It’s really nice to explore new places and experience new things. I even think I can create a piece while I’m here. It’s like having a little healing time even though I’m in the city.**

**Q: What made you agree in collaborating with Kim Doyoung for the second time? Please tell us more about your song together.  
A: The first time we did it, it was just through video calls since I just have to send the file over an email. But thankfully, Doyoung is really considerate and opened up to me so we were able to become good friends in just a month while working. When he knew that I’ll be here, he requested to work with me right away and I can’t just say no to a dear friend. I can’t say much about it since we’re still working in it but it’s a song that I know fits Doyoung best.**

**Q: Have you heard of Seo Youngho? What do you think of him as a rival?  
A: I got to know Youngho through Doyoung, as it turned out he’s the one producing his album. So, you can say that Kim Doyoung is working with two pianists this time. Also, he’s really a famous and great pianist. I even have some of his pieces. Rather than a rival, I think of him as a friend and a senior who I can turn to for help and advice when it comes to music. Hopefully, we can work on something together in the future.**

**Q: Lastly, what can your fans look forward from you for the rest of the year?  
A: First, I would like to express my gratitude to my fans, for being there with me and supporting me until today. I promise to return it with the best music dedicated to them. I hope you’re happy spending time listening to my music. Let’s stay together for a long time.**

“It was done back in China a few months ago but last month they requested for additional questions, making it ten in total.” 

“Did you also take additional photos with them?”

“Yes but I didn’t know they had one during the Spring Recital.”

“The photos came out great, Kun-ge. You don’t look like a musician, at all.”

“What do I look like then?” Kun asks, prompting his fingers in mid-air.

“You could pass as an actor with your various expressions.”

“Yeah… yeah… Enough with that. When’s your flight, by the way?” 

“Tomorrow and we’re done packing. Don’t worry.” Hendery replies, still scanning the magazine. All he knows is that he and De Jun are staying for a fashion show and made plans to go to Japan as well, stating a little break won’t hurt. 

“Flowers for the lovely pianist.” De Jun beams at Kun, eyes full of hearts as he hands the bouquet at him.

He narrows his eyes at them.

“That’s not from us, Kun-ge.” Hendery immediately states the moment their gazes meet.

“That’s not from me too.” Sicheng says right after, as he enters the music room.

“If you say so...” Kun concludes then inspects the bouquet, only to notice a card attached to it. He picks it up, then looks up, only to meet with curious gazes from Sicheng, Hendery, and De Jun.

“Nope. I’m not reading this in front of you. Now, I have to go.” Kun says sternly, a sign for them to stop any objections. He hurriedly leaves the music room, with the bouquet at hand.

_I’m sorry about how I acted since the recital. It was irrational of me. I hope you take this as my peace offering. Again, I’m sorry. –Johnny._

_“This is so Johnny –simple, straight and sincere.”_ Kun says in a low voice –a realization, as he finished reading what was written in the card. He has to admit, his heart flutters at the message. 

A feeling that makes the corners of his lips turns upwards in delight.

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

“Hello, Kun.” 

Kun curtly bows, as a reply to Doyoung’s greeting. 

It’s been a few days since Johnny’s peace offering and since then, the tension around them loosens. The atmosphere becomes light and bright. Their working relationship improves, as well. They are able to go through all the things needed in such a short span of time. Doyoung even squeals in joy when he tells him that he’ll accept his proposition –be in his video, as the accompaniment while the latter sings, with the condition that he’ll only do one and nothing else.

He knows that they still have to talk about it, but it can wait for now. No one is in a hurry, anyway.

“You’re early today, Kun.” Johnny said, smiling at him.

“Yeah. What are you playing, by the way?” Kun asks as he watches Johnny take a seat in front of the piano.

Instead of answering, Johnny gives him a cheeky grin. Kun eyes him with anticipation.

Kun watches as Johnny’s long and slender fingers hit the first few notes as the melody comes out, playing fluidly. He smiles, appreciating the lovely sound Johnny is playing. Another hit on a key means another graceful movement of the note is made. Kun allows his head to move along the flow as he pictures the various notes dancing gracefully in the air at each press of fingers on the black and white keys. When the tempo shifts into a slow one, Kun raises his hand in slow motion, as well. It makes him see a haunting change, an unexpected counterpoint in such a lively piece. The piece brings a soothing and serene feeling in him despite having a bend in its flow. A charming point, if he's to put a name on it. 

This is the piece he plays every time he wants to escape reality in haste.

This is the piece he plays every time he thinks of Johnny.

Now, Johnny is the one playing it.

“You cut it short.” Kun said with a pout when Johnny ends it.

“What piece was that?” Doyoung asks suddenly.

“Air on a G-string” Johnny and Kun answer in unison. Doyoung replies with a curt nod before going back on checking the songs for his album.

“Kun, you wanna grab some coffee first before starting?” Johnny turns to him expectantly.

“How about Doyoung?” 

“He’s fine. Jaehyun feeds his baby too well.” Johnny answers playfully. Doyoung scoffs upon hearing it.

“Okay, if you say so. Let’s go.” Kun chuckles.

“You can grab a table while I order. No worries, I know your fave.” Johnny says confidently, as they step inside the café.

“Alright, I’ll let you be. Anything is fine, honestly.” Kun replies, then finds a vacant table at a corner. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for their orders to be made.

“Just two? How about Doyoung?” Kun asks, seeing only two drinks. 

“Stop worrying about him. I told you that he’s good, plus Doyoung doesn’t drink coffee.”

“You’re a mean friend if you keep leaving him behind.” Kun jokes.

“Nah… He won’t mind. Plus, I want us to talk.” Johnny said.

“You’re right; we need to settle things between us.” Kun agrees.

“So is this how you want us to be? Like some two strangers?” Johnny’s question catches him off guard. 

“We promised to leave everything behind when we said goodbyes.” He reasons. He can feel the air around them thickens.

“Promises are meant to be broken.” Johnny replies determinedly.

“Goodbyes are meant for an end.” Kun meets him in the eye.

“An end?! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Johnny’s voice raises a bit high.

“I mean it the way it is.” Kun never backs out, although he keeps his voice low.

“During those times, many things happened, Kun. Those feelings, those memories, those confessions…” Johnny trails off, hurt shows in his expression.

“A goodbye for an end.” Kun insists.

“What happened to the I love you’s then? You said your feelings were sincere. Did they vanish the moment we part? Did you stop loving me the moment we said goodbye?” Johnny asks in succession as his tone lowers with every question.

Kun chooses to remain silent, unconsciously fists his hands at his side. He means what he said. He wants to start over, to turn over a new leaf as he continues on with his life. 

The day before they left, Kun can vividly remember their conversation, their agreement that both of them were not ready despite confessing to each other and that the best thing to do at that time was to leave it as it is -- more like some kind of the one who got away in a summer love.

“Because I never stop, Kun.” Johnny confesses in whisper, eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

For the second time, Kun leaves before Johnny can protest.

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

It's been almost a month since what happened in the cafe. They never talked about it -- more like avoiding it. It’s like something shifted between them after that day. They are back at square one with how they talk. Kun like it, though. They are getting to know more about each other each day as they spend it working together with Doyoung, having lunch and dinner together in between. He knows that Johnny is trying hard to act calm with him when working although he has been giving him stares that have more meaning than it usually entails. He tries his best to be cautious on how he acts around him since he's not sure about how Johnny feels despite his actions and his confession at the cafe.

It's just that the Johnny he met on that trip is a broken-hearted Johnny. Now, the Johnny who is with him is a different one, totally far from it. 

"Kun-ge! Look who I met on my way here?" Sicheng exclaims as he enters the practice room, clinging to a tall man. De Jun is following behind them.

"Hello, Angel." Johnny greets him with a cheeky grin. Kun raises a brow at him when he hears the pet name.

"There are clearly two people in this small practice room." Hendery chimes in with a click of his tongue.

"Hello. I'm Johnny. Kun's --"

"friend! He's my friend." Kun interrupts, cheeks heating up. Johnny snickers at him. 

_There's nothing wrong with my statement._ Kun thinks. He tells himself that over and over but then his thoughts tend to defy him at times.

"Friend? You call your friend, angel?" Hendery asks, a smirk evident on his face.

"Let it slide Hendery. We have to go anyway." This time, it's De Jun's turn to smirk at him. He gestures for Hendery to get up, which the latter complies with.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny. I'm De Jun. That's Hendery. We're Kun-ge's friends. Now, we really have to go. Let's know each other more some other time." De Jun introduces them, extending his hand for a shake which Johnny takes with a smile.

Kun can only glare at them, in his defense. Johnny snickers more upon seeing Kun's reaction. After the quick introduction, Hendery and De Jun exit the room and Sicheng takes Hendery's place on the mini sofa.

"Angel? Again?" Kun mutters in a low voice, then turns his attention towards the music piece that he was about to play before the commotion.

"Have some coffee break first." Johnny places a coffee on the piano after a few heartbeats.

"I haven't even started yet." Kun shakes his head in disbelief, eyes fixed on the instrument.

"So Kun-ge, have you thought about the Music Gala?" Sicheng asks, looking at him expectantly. 

"Music Gala?" Johnny wonders, taking a sip from his iced Americano by his side.

"It is such a big event but I don't think I deserve to be invited, in the first place." Kun answers hesitantly. He really is having doubts about it.

"Yes, Johnny-hyung. The Music Gala that's happening next month. Are you performing too?" Sicheng turns to Johnny, ignoring him.

"I don't know but I refused them last year. Also, I haven't heard anything from my manager. Wait, aren't you scheduled to go back in China this month?" 

"I guess Kun-ge and I are extending our stay here. We just learned about it two days ago. But how come you don't know Johnny-hyung?"

"Oh well, I blocked my manager since I started working on Doyoung's album." Johnny reasons, smiling awkwardly. Kun shakes his head in disbelief.

“Why are you here Johnny?” Kun asks curiously.

“I want to discuss Doyoung’s album with you. We’re about to release the pre-release track in a few days.”

“Why don’t we do it with Doyoung? You don’t need to come here.”

“He’s sick for the day.”

“What?” Kun looks at him with worry. Sicheng does the same.

“It’s nothing serious, just a cough and a cold, most likely due to overworking. He’s on house arrest for two-three days. Jaehyun is taking care of him.” Johnny explains.

“That’s a relief.” 

"Now, that’s settled. Kun-ge, let’s go back to the topic at hand – Music Gala. I still insist for you to accept the invitation. Stop having doubts. In fact, there's no reason for you to decline the offer. Your skills are great. You are totally capable. Also, you won't be alone, Ten-hyung and I will also be there. Doyoung-hyung will perform too. I think Taeyong-hyung will also be there. Besides you are having a duet, not a solo." Sicheng lectures him, eyes glaring at him.

Kun sighs as he puts his hands on his lap. Truthfully, Sicheng has a point. It’s just that it reminds him of the time when he was a nervous-wrecked while preparing for the Spring Recital, having panic attacks even while practicing. Now, another opportunity appears, he can't help but to consider declining the offer. But his friend is right though. Performing in such a big event overseas is really an honor, a boost in his career and a chance to meet various people and widens his circle and connections. Kun thinks he should be thankful for such a chance but doubting his skills also crosses his mind at the same time. 

He's not really good at interacting with strangers which is another thing; a case for the Music Gala. He's really glad to know that it's a duet performance but the thing is they didn't know his partner yet and not knowing who only adds to Kun's rising level of anxiety.

"Oh right! Taeyong will come back in two days. I guess we can have a dinner get-together this weekend." Johnny exclaims.

"Kun?!" A voice interrupts them, only to be greeted by his manager.

"Here." Kun responds, raising a hand to catch his sight.

"There you are! I'm looking for you to tell you that the Music Gala sent an email just now, informing us that pianist Seo Youngho is your partner but their team didn't give any confirmation yet." His manager stated, not noticing there are two other people inside with him.

"Ge, you don't know what Seo Youngho looks like?" Sicheng butts in. His manager only gives them a confused look.

"Hello. I'm pianist Seo Youngho. I'll give them our confirmation as soon as possible." This time, Johnny speaks up and bows in greeting to his manager.

"Oh my! I'm sorry. I didn't notice you earlier. Please take care of our Kun well." His manager states, clasping their hand tightly.

"Yes, I will." Johnny answers. His manager nods in delight and leaves right away.

"Now, there's no more reason for you to decline the invitation." Sicheng stated after a heartbeat, smirking at him.

Kun sighs defeatedly.

"Angel, aren't you happy knowing that I'm your partner?" Johnny asks, taking a seat beside him.

"It's not like that." Kun says in a low tone, gathering his face in his palms.

"Take your time consoling him, Johnny-hyung. I need to meet Ten-ge for practice now. See you around." Sicheng says and then gets up to leave, leaving the two of them. 

After a few heartbeats, Kun starts hearing tones as someone keeps pressing their fingers on the keys, creating a soothing melody. The sweet melody fills the air, surrounding them. In Kun's mind, the notes are dancing in a slow beat following the serene flow. He can feel the peacefulness that the melody wants to convey. Somehow, it brings tranquility to his buzzing mind and pacifies his erratic heart. 

"Feeling better?" Johnny asks in a soft tone, placing a hand on his lower back. Kun nods weakly.

"Don't pressure yourself. Be confident, angel." Johnny encourages him. Again, Kun nods weakly.

"How about we ditch today's practice and have fun?" Johnny suggests, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Suddenly? I thought we were going to talk about the pre-release track." This time, Kun is confused.

"Yes because I changed my mind. We can talk about that tomorrow. You worry too much about the future so I think it's better if we spend the rest of the day outside." Johnny declares proudly.

Kun has expected his day to be in the four corners of the practice room, meddling on some unfinished music sheets as he plays the keys for his ears to listen. But then, with Johnny's unexpected visit, it turns out to be a day he would be spending outside instead. So before he realizes it, Kun can already feel the smoldering heat on skin and the radiant sun hovering above his head. He scowls at the sudden change of temperature. No matter how small the practice room is, at least it is cold because of the air conditioning unit compared to being burnt alive. Kun scowls deeper when he can't voice out his complaints because Johnny is dragging him by the wrist to somewhere for lunch, not minding the sun and keeps on a pleasant smile as they trek in some alley he doesn't know. After all those steps he takes, Kun crashes on Johnny's back. He didn't notice that the latter stops in front of a restaurant. A minute passes before he finds himself inside.

"You are fine with pasta for lunch, right?" Johnny asks him, handing him the menu after a few seconds of settling in their table.

"I'll leave it up to you." Kun answers, shaking his head and not accepting the menu. Johnny nods and promptly calls the waiter for their order.

As they wait for their order and with Johnny busy with his phone, Kun takes time to scan the place's interior. It's small but exudes a comfy and cozy ambiance. A dimpled smile blooms on his face as he relaxes and continues to wait patiently. But the wait isn't long when he catches a sight of a waiter with their order, striding towards them with their order. They spend their lunch in comfort as they go over the plans for the said album, it's time line; the title track and the promotion aspect as Johnny tells him in detail. Afterwards, Johnny decides to head to the movie theater and choose a horror movie among the list. For the whole duration of the movie, Kun can only scream in fear, not bothering what the movie is all about. Like an auto-pilot, he clings to Johnny who only laughs at his reactions. Horror movies are really not his thing but the screaming totally helps him release his stress.

They end the day on a good note.

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

Doyoung raises a brow at them when he sees Johnny’s wide goofy grin. When his friend’s sight transfers to him, Kun suppresses a smile. He takes a seat beside Doyoung and goes through the music sheet.

Making Doyoung curious is such a fascinating show to watch anyways.

“Spill Johnny.” Doyoung demands directly at Johnny, who shrugs in response.

“Aren’t you going to tell anything to your friend?” Doyoung turns to him again, annoyed.

“It’s Johnny who has something, not me.” Kun replies, feigning innocence.

“Wow! You, two, really can make a good team.” Doyoung exclaims.

Another hour or two passes as they keep on working together for the pre-release track. This time, Kun takes the piano, pressing the black and white key in alteration as Doyoung sings. He notices Johnny being busy on the computer, working on the other songs that were previously recorded in the studio. During the last few days, he and Johnny worked together on arranging the song until they were both satisfied with the result. Some days, it's Kun who makes changes on the music sheet as Johnny hits the keys accordingly. They give out opinions and take consideration each time, making sure the arrangement suits Doyoung’s colour and that it still conveys the same feeling as the original one.

A song that Kun can’t help but be immersed as he plays. Doyoung’s voice blends in the melody that they arranged as Kun hits the introductory keys. A sad and lonely melody fills the room as Doyoung starts. After all, it’s a song filled with hurt and pain. A song about someone who denies the break-up as misery caves in with each passing day. 

“How can I not be curious when Johnny looks at you as if you’re shining in the middle of a well-lit room at every passing second? It’s like he is seeing a jewel for the first in his life. It’s too damn distracting.” Doyoung states, clearly irritated after another round of practice.

“Well, I guess that’s it for today. Good job, everyone.” Johnny exclaims as he clasps his hands together.

Kun chuckles as he sees Doyoung cross his arms as he raises a brow at Johnny’s statement. Clearly, a pissed Doyoung is adorable, no wonder his boyfriend keeps teasing him at every chance he gets. He can even picture Doyoung looking like a tomato and his ears steaming in irritation. Kun eyes Johnny who just grins teasingly at his friend. When his friend taps in foot, waiting expectantly, Kun releases a soft sigh. He knows how stubborn the latter can be so this will only last longer than it intends to be.

“It’s nothing really big. We are performing a duet in the Music Gala.” Kun said.

“Kun! You’re no fun.” Johnny complains.

“Johnny, stop it.” Kun reprimands.

“Oh my! That’s good news, Kun. Congratulations! I guess spending more time with you is the reason this giant is looking like a happy idiot.” Doyoung says.

“Hey!” Johnny said with a pout. Kun bursts out laughing.

After all this time, Johnny is still a sulky person.

Doyoung's album got released a few days later after their pre-released track. It topped the charts immediately. It was such a huge success and Kun is really happy for him. 

After their long energy-draining discussion and his friend’s convincing words, Kun took part in shooting the video for the pre-released track along with him. He can still remember how anxious he was; thankfully Doyoung and Johnny supported him and have been considerate of him even though the shooting got extended for a day. When they released the video, Kun didn't even checked on it, telling them he's too afraid of what Doyoung's fans and the public will comment and say about him but then all of it vanished when Sicheng hugs him and exclaims that he, himself, gained some fans too. All the comments that he had read are all positive and favorable ones raging from how good his skills are to how handsome he is, in par with Doyoung's look. Doyoung even playfully accuses him of stealing his fans but they laugh it off, in the end. Due to its success, the team decides to have an after party. This time, Kun is able to meet Taeyong again with his boyfriend, Yuta. Jaehyun, Ten, and Sicheng are also in attendance. 

"Congratulations on the album's success! Everyone did well and the album is really great. I even purchased a copy, totally worth it." Doyoung exclaims, raising his glass as they cheer. 

The night goes on as they continue in high spirits. Kun can only laugh at Yuta’s inside jokes and his funny tales during his training, Ten and Johnny even teases Doyoung about his music video. During the dinner, he finds out that how they all met as Sicheng, Ten and Taeyong are all friends way back in their university days. Johnny and Yuta are college buddies as they were both foreign students at that time, who met Ten and Taeyong on a magazine photo shoot. even though Taeyong is his chilhood friend. Doyoung and Jaehyun were college sweethearts, became Johnny’s friends when he and Jaehyun worked on a photo shoot too. Kun finds them accommodating and friendly since they always join him in their conversations, even though all he does is laugh. As they say, it’s nice to meet new people and have new friends.

When Johnny suggests for a walk around the park nearby after their dinner, Kun agrees. Casual talks happen in between with Johnny mostly sharing fun encounters as he go to various places to take pictures or to go on a hiking trail, how he started as a model and took a few commercial ads, how he got to release his first piece, all because of how his manager found him, stating that he saw him and Kun on that trip together, even asking about Kun and is demanding for updates in regards to them.

“Oh really? So that’s why he said that it was nice seeing me again after a while when we met at the studio. When I heard it, I thought, what an odd thing to say on a first meeting.” Kun states, chuckling.

“I know how totally odd that sounds but right now, he is so invested in us.” Johnny agrees. Kun chuckles louder.

“I bought your first piece, Johnny.” Kun admits, after a round of silence as they continue walking.

“I saw our first live performance Kun. It was your first break on that Year-End show.” 

“It was actually Sicheng’s idea. He got a big break as a dancer and actor so he got invited to that show to perform. But he insisted on having me playing the song for him, stating having a live song is better than a recorded one or else he won’t attend the show. Thankfully, the producers agreed.”

“You never play that piece to me.”

“It was an old piece. I created it even before I got to meet you.”

“It was such a beautiful piece. I can tell that it talks about your youth. Sicheng did a great job interpreting it.”

“Well, your first piece sounds like it’s about your first love.”

“It is. A song written about how I felt towards my first love and the hurt that came after.” Johnny confirms.

Deep inside his heart, Kun admits that this particular late-night walk reminds him of how they spend their nights along the coastline on that trip, how their fingers interlaced as they talk about anything and everything under the moonlight until dawn breaks as they didn’t notice how much time passed.

It was such a memory that holds dear in his heart.

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

The next couple of weeks, Johnny and Kun spend it discussing and planning for their duet, going through their pieces and considering the possibility of creating a new one for the event. Honestly, creating a new one is what Johnny has been suggesting since the start, reasoning that since it is their first duet, a new one is definitely better. Kun objects at first. He worries that it’s time constraining to make.

“What if we combine our pieces?” Kun suggests.

“If it’s unreleased, then I’ll consider it but if it’s not, then no.” Johnny answers adamantly.

“Unrelease?” Kun ponders, placing his chin on his palm as he leans on the table.

“I know you have one, Kun.” Johnny said knowingly.

“Good for you to have one.”

“I mean you do have one, right?”

“I’m still thinking.”

“Kun…” Johnny whines. Kun raises a brow in question.

“How about the original version that you played during the Spring Recital?” Johnny asks hopefully.

“You still remember it?” 

“When you played it, it struck a faint memory in me.”

“Ah…” Kun whispers, avoiding to meet his eye.

“Kun...” This time, Johnny knits his brows in suspicions.

“I don’t think it’s a good piece.”

“Why don’t you play it now?” Johnny suggests. A big part in him thinks that the said piece has something to do with him.

“I… I forgot... about it.” Kun stutters, lowering his gaze.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Can we settle for another one? Johnny, please.” Kun pleads. 

A surrendered sigh escapes Johnny’s lips.

In the end, they decided to create a new one.

“I don’t really understand him.” Johnny mutters under his breath. But it’s loud enough for his friend to hear, who turns to him questioningly. It’s one of those nights where Johnny invites Jaehyun to his house to hang out, to catch up and talk about anything that’s going on in their lives.

“Kun…” Johnny supplies, after a second or two.

“You’re totally whipped, John.” Jaehyun concludes with a teasing smile.

“Remember that trip my broken-hearted self took before?”

“How can I forget? You left broken-hearted but you came back broken-hearted still.” 

“Wait… Don’t tell me Kun is one you’re talking about?” Jaehyun’s eyes go rounder at the realization.

“He is.” Johnny confirms.

“No way, Johnny. Did you talk about it? How was it?”

“The last time we talked about it, he ended up walking out on me.”

“That’s sad to hear. The way I looked at both of you, I thought everything’s good, not to mention you, declining to perform a solo piece and focusing on the duet instead.”

“We’re both civil, I guess. We’re fine as long as I don’t bring up about the trip.”

“Do you think Kun has already moved on?”

“I want to believe he didn’t, Jaehyun. This may be dumb but I can still feel that he still has feelings for him based on how he acts around me.” Johnny admits.

“Well, Doie mentioned how he noticed Kun looking at you in a certain way that he can’t pinpoint. So you may be right. By the way, how’s the preparation for the Music Gala?”

“We’re doing great. I just hope he’ll play a certain piece that I’m suspicious of.”

“You think it’s you?”

“I suggested him to play it when we were selecting a piece but he nervously refused, even came up with an excuse that he forgot about it, a total lie -- I can tell.”

“What made you think it’s about you?”

“He played it during the Spring Recital, Jae. Sicheng told me it was a modified version since Kun said; the original one is still incomplete. I got curious about it, now with how odd he reacted when I suggested it, my suspicions are getting bigger.”

“Talk to him about it after the event, John.” Jaehyun advises him, patting his shoulder in hopes to comfort him.

Rounds of rounds of discussions, opinions and suggestions are being thrown as Johnny and Kun work together on their duet. Spending more time with Kun are the times Johnny looks forward to. Just thinking about it makes him smile widely as he thinks his days are always complete when he is with him.

His friend is right; he is totally whipped for the man in front of him. If before, Doyoung was them, now it’s only the two of them, playing the piano, having lunch and dinner together. It’s good that they express their desires and wants in regards to the piece while they make adjustments. Johnny gets to see how passionate Kun is about music – a fact that only makes his fall harder. 

They make their way as they play various notes, checking and selecting the ones that go well with flow. Day by day, Johnny plays the keyboard as the pianissimo while Kun as the staccato, creating a cocoon of interweaving melodies that they aim to convey romantic impressions to the audience. Various tunes fill the air in such a lively and bubbly vibe. Johnny hits the keys simultaneously, in contrast to Kun’s. 

It’s a piece that tells a story of a budding romance, the excitement and anticipation that anyone feels when they are in their romantic spirits. 

_Pianists Seo Youngho and Qian Kun: A Romantic Duet Between Rivals._

_Music Gala – a big night to look forward to. One act that gathers much anticipation is the piano duet from two famous pianists. The soulful interplay between them gives birth to a great array of musical tension, exuding romanticism and making the audience relive romance even just for the night…_

They agreed to have dinner together days after the Music Gala. So far, the feedback they get is good. Johnny thinks that the piece is truly beautiful. It even gained a liking to most people, requesting and asking if they’ll release a studio version of it. Their companies take the idea into consideration, saying it is a good idea.

Kun brings him to a place that is filled with ornaments of gold and red, as well as intricate design of its furniture and utensils. It has a homey ambiance over all. It’s a Chinese restaurant, after all. After a few minutes of scanning and looking over the menu, they settled for a hot pot at the end. A popular dish prepared with a simmering pot of soup stock where various ingredients are soaked into such as raw pre-sliced meat, leaf vegetables, mushroom, bean products, egg dumplings, tofu and seafood. Most of the time, they eat in silence, giggling from time to time as they wait for the ingredients to be cooked. 

“Don’t you think the articles went too far?” Kun’s question makes Johnny look at him intently.

“Kun, there are many articles that came out after the event and no, I don’t think any of it went too far.” Johnny replies after a few heartbeats. 

Kun nods. Their dinner continues.

“Kun…” Johnny begins, making Kun halt and look at him with concern. Johnny intertwined his fingers with his as they made another late-night walk under the moonlight. 

“How are you since the trip? I really miss you, you know.” Johnny continues, offering him a smile. 

Instead of answering, Kun smiles back and approaches him with a warm hug. If the last hug was filled with tears of sadness as they greet the morning with a goodbye and a promise to never look back at what happened to them, then this time, it’s a hug filled with a heart-warming smile as they comfort each other, looking forward to tomorrow with anticipation.

“I never asked why you made me do that damn promise. After all this time, I’m still curious about it but I’ll wait until you’re ready to tell me.” Johnny whispers, tightening his hold around Kun’s waist.

Kun looks at him with a longing gaze, scanning and fingers tracing every space of his face delicately.

“Hey, Johnny. Wanna go on a trip with me?” A question blurted out after a few moments. Johnny stares at him, speechless and astounded.

“A trip?” Johnny questions. Kun only hums in affirmation, a small smile blooms on his angelic face.

“A trip to where?” comes another baffled question.

“A trip to encounter the past, a visit to where we began.” Kun supplies, a fond look being thrown at him.

That night, Johnny’s memories about how falling in love healed him come crashing down. 

Lingering feelings rush back.

Buried thoughts appear in his mind.

Unanswered questions flash like a rolling film.

_It’s almost the end of spring as blooms are starting to wither, the trees become more luscious in green, the air is getting humid with each passing day, and the sun is illuminating more at every second. Another season is beginning to show up --funny how the recent happenings around him coincide with the turn of the new season._

_A new season that buds as a new chapter starts in Johnny’s book of life._

_Even though it was mutual and Johnny has seen it coming from afar, it still hurts. Being told by the person you loved and cherished for a long time that they have fallen out of love with you is something painful and agonizing for his fragile heart. His expectations and anticipations didn’t help at all, although he has seen the signs like an alarming red light._

_When he asked for a second chance, reasoning that trying to work things out at the very least, he got a firm refusal. His ex-lover had already closed his doors even before Johnny thought about it. So for months, Johnny goes through each day -- crying his broken heart out, letting himself drown in alcohol in hopes to forget his misery in just a few hours and functioning like a walking dead person in daylights. Until his best friend had enough…_

_“This isn’t healthy anymore.” Jaehyun shakes his head, as he scans around Johnny’s apartment, his friend nowhere in sight._

_“Johnny! I know you’re here!” his friend declares in a loud voice._

_“Go away! I’m fine.” Johnny said defiantly, peeking from his fluffy comforters._

_“Yeah? Really?! Tell it to the marines.” Jaehyun retorts back, arms crossed on his chest._

_“Stop mocking me. I'm older than you.”_

_“You’re in a much worse state than I expected. You’re a disaster.”_

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“I’m here to feed you so wash up and come out. Now!” Jaehyun commands, eyes shooting daggers at him. Despite being younger and even if it rarely happens, his friend is scary when mad._

_“Where’s Doyoung?” Johnny asks as he takes a seat at the kitchen counter._

_“Why are you looking for someone who isn’t here?” Jaehyun asks in sarcasm, as he finishes setting up the table._

_“I’m just asking.” Johnny rolls his eyes._

_“He has some schedule. Anyways, he told me to book you a trip to Jeju Island, more like a healing trip, which I already did, by the way.”_

_“You booked a trip for me?!”_

_“Yeah, consider it a late birthday gift from us.”_

_“But I don’t wanna go on a trip.” Johnny refuses defiantly._

_“Yes, you are. Johnny, this is a healing trip for your miserable heart. This is a necessity for your well-being.”_

_“I said I’m fine! I don’t need to go on some healing trip or whatever you call it. ” Johnny defies his friend._

_“Tell that to Taeyong-hyung later and see if that statement can stop him.”_

_“Taeyong?! What do you mean Taeyong?”_

_“He’s coming here later to help you pack. The trip is gonna be in two days.”_

_So in between the fading spring and the welcoming summer, Johnny goes on a trip, by force and without much choice._

_A healing trip, he convinces himself, as what his friends insist._

_Jeju Island is such a great place, a notable vacation spot. All year round, tourists flock everywhere, catching some sights and engaging with the locals to learn and experience new things while they enjoy the breezy weather. Johnny finds himself enjoying it too, going to various tourists spots, trying out different dishes each time and strolling along the shoreline at night._

_He’s currently in his hotel room, on his laptop, checking out the photos he captured so far. He’s going through the hundreds of photos, choosing which one to post, which one to send in their group chat, and which he can use in his apartment, even considering which one he can submit in that photo contest he saw online. For today, he intends to only go out at night, take a stroll by the beach. He has enough sight-seeing for the past days, anyway._

_In the passing solitude, Johnny catches a faint melody. A melody that’s oddly familiar to him so he went to the balcony to hear it clearly. Unfortunately, he didn’t know who was playing it._

_During his nightly stroll, Johnny stumbles upon a music bar by the shoreline. It exudes a quaint ambiance and a soothing and relaxing vibe. The sea breeze passes by freely in between. Soft tunes become its background music. It’s the perfect place for someone who wants to spend a calming night. When he enters, he immediately looks around to know where the sound is coming from, only to find out a man playing on the piano in a corner. For the next minutes, the man continues to play different pieces ranging from the calm and soothing ones to the exhilarating lively pieces. As the melodies weave like some crashing waves, it slowly adds color to the bleak dark night._

_“Hi…” Johnny greets, as the man who played earlier takes a seat at the counter near him._

_“Hello.” The man greets back with a dimpled smile._

_“Do you play here every night?”_

_“It’s only been for three nights now. Why?”_

_“You’re amazing.” Johnny compliments whole-heartedly._

_“Thanks. I was only doing it for free though.”_

_“Free? That's nice of you.”_

_“Yeah… I’m only here for a vacation. How about you?”_

_“Same as you.”_

_“Got a rough time?”_

_“Yeah, you can say it that way. You?”_

_“Got over stressed with school, work and stuff. My friend said I needed a break so here I am.”_

_“This trip is actually my friend’s idea stating it’s for my well-being.”_

_“I guess we both have good friends. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.” The man stands up as he’s about to leave._

_“Wait! Will I see you here tomorrow as well?” Johnny asks with hope._

_“I think so.”_

_Johnny considers their meeting as a work of fate._

_At that time, he believes that the universe is on his side as he looks up to see the stars align on his way back._

_Johnny finds himself anticipating for each night to come. He looks forward to hearing the man play, thinking about what music he will play during the day. No names are exchanged in every casual talk that they made. It’s as if they know each before with how they comfortably jump from topic to the other, mostly about the places that they have visited all over the island. It may be because they completely forgot about it or may be because of the fact that they are so engrossed in each other’s story that they simply didn’t mind. They talk and talk from the wee hours of the night until the dawn peaks into the dark sky. The man simply bids goodbye by then and Johnny simply nods with a smile._

_The man with his angelic face, his pair of glistening orbs, his pointy nose, his rosy cheeks and his pinkish lips – He thinks._

_“The music you last played is Air on a G-string.” Johnny states knowingly._

_“Yeah, it is.” The man confirms with a grin._

_“I heard someone played it before in the hotel that I’m staying at.”_

_“Which hotel? The one at the opposite end?”_

_“Yeah… Why?”_

_“Well, I’m staying at that hotel too. My room has a piano in it so it might be me who you heard before.”_

_“Oh! I’m staying on the twelfth floor. How about you?”_

_“I’m on the same floor too so that’s probably me. The piano is adjacent to the balcony. I hope I didn’t disturb you.” The man chuckles._

_“Oh trust me, you didn’t.”_

_“I assume you play the piano too. What’s your favorite piece?”_

_“One of them was the one you last played.” Johnny gives him a cheeky grin._

_“I love that piece too.”_

_“By the way, I didn’t get your name.” Johnny ponders at his own statement._

_“No, you didn’t. You never asked anyway. I’m Kun.” The man extends his hand with a pleasant smile._

_“Johnny.” Johnny said as he accepted it, smiling in return._

_“Nice to meet you, Johnny.”_

_“Nice to meet you too… Kun.”_

_Along that long overdue name, phone numbers are exchanged between them too. Johnny didn’t just get to spend time with Kun at night, but also during the day. It starts right with breakfast at the hotel or at the nearby café, lunch somewhere near a tourist spot, grabbing a mini snack in between, then a dinner in a restaurant that catches their attention and lastly, ending their day at the music bar. Johnny listens, Kun plays. Afterwards, they find themselves under the full moon, strolling in a slow matching pace; listening to the soft hums of the midnight breeze with snickers and chuckles in between._

_“Johnny…” Kun calls him softly. Johnny hums, giving him an expectant look._

_“I realize you never told me why you are here on this trip.”_

_“I told you it’s because of my friend.”_

_“No, not that. Your friend won’t worry about your well-being if there isn’t something going on.”_

_“Oh…”_

_“I just got curious but if it’s a sensitive topic and you don’t wanna talk about it, I understand.” Kun stated, anxiety washes his face._

_“It’s fine, Kun. You actually reminded me about it.” Johnny replied reassuringly._

_“Really? I’m still clearly interested, just so you know.” Kun offers him a smile – a lovely one for Johnny’s liking._

_“When my ex broke up with me, I didn’t take it well. I saw the signs way before it happened, I expected it even more. I asked for a second chance, he said a firm no. That’s what I didn’t see coming. It’s a totally unpredictable response from him that caught me off-guard. That’s when things started going toxic for myself.”_

_“That’s sad. I’m sorry you have to go through all of those things, Johnny.” Kun offers an apologetic smile._

_“I’m good now Kun. You made it even better, honestly.” Johnny assures him again._

_“I’m glad to hear you say that.” Kun smiled at him._

_Another round of silence hovers around them as they continue their stroll._

_“Wanna play Air on a G-string with me?” Kun suggests, instead bidding goodbye._

_“Sure!” Johnny answers excitedly. That’s how they find another way to spend their day, locked up in Kun’s room as they play various melodies, side by side from day till night. They press note after note, trying to come up with a sound that’s pleasant in their ears, making their surroundings alive with the music. On some nights, they play together at the music bar to the delight of the owner. In some instances, they even take requests from the customers and play it on the spot._

_“Kun…” Johnny says in a whisper as they stand beside each other in the balcony, the chill wind brushing past them._

_“Johnny…” Kun imitates him, chuckling lightly._

_“Kun, I’m being serious.” Johnny said with a pout._

_“Okay… go ahead.”_

_“Ah! You ruin the moment.” Johnny sulks._

_“Johnny, I like you.” Kun confesses, looking straight into his eyes._

_“I love you.” Johnny confesses back but Kun remains silent, still staring at him -- a stare that Johnny can’t decipher its meaning._

_“I know it’s too early to say that but I know what I feel, Kun. Please say something.” Johnny continues, worry and anxiety written all over his face._

_Instead of saying it out loud, Kun crosses the distance between them and kisses him. To his surprise, he just stands still but when he feels Kun bite his lower lip, he gasps, only prompting for Kun to deepen the kiss. A kiss that sends tingling sensations down to his spine, creating butterflies twirling rapidly inside him, making his heart flips 180 degrees. Johnny snakes his arms around Kun’s waist as he kisses back, pulling their bodies impossibly closer. He can feel Kun tugging the ends of his hair as they taste each other more until they grasps for air._

_In Johnny’s eyes, everything they do is something memorable and unforgettable since then. He sees Kun in his every waking hour and as he closes his eyes to slumber. He dreams of him, of them having the time of their lives each day, enjoying every moment and anticipating the next one._

_Johnny swears, he hears Kun’s I love you’s at random times, most especially when they snuggle close as they let sleep take them away._

_But everything went downhill in a lightning speed on their last night, all because of the promise Kun pleaded him to make._

♫ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♫

Kun gazes at the man standing in front of him who is grinning from ear to ear. 

“Ready?”

“What’s the first thing we should do?” Johnny asks with enthusiasm. He didn’t ask Kun’s plan, all he knows is that they are back to the place where it all started –Jeju Island. So he let Kun take the lead, like now, clutching him by his wrist as they are on their way to their hotel room.

“Take a look around.” 

“This is your room…” Johnny mutters under his breath as he lets his eyes roam all over the place.

“Yes. The piano is still there too but let’s play it later. I want to visit the music bar first.” Kun replies, moving their things at one corner. Johnny follows his movements through his eyes, trying to sink in the details around him. 

“There’s only one bed, Kun.”

“Not a problem. You’ll sleep on the floor.” Kun responds with a smirk.

“That’s not funny.” Johnny pouts.

“What a big baby. Come on, Seo.” Kun strides towards the door, preparing to head out.

“Seo?!” Johnny’s eyes widened, surprised at what he just heard from him. Kun chuckles and opens the door.

“Hey, wait for me!” Johnny scrambles on his feet as he catches up with Kun in big strides.

“Hey, Lucas, what’s up?” Kun greets with a wave when they arrive.

“Kun-ge! Long-time no see. How are you?” The younger answers with a goofy grin.

“You’ve grown so well compared to the last time I saw you. Are you the one managing the place now?”

“Yes. My old man went back to Thailand for some new business.”

“I see. How’s business going on?”

“It’s doing great.” Lucas smiles reassuringly.

“Who’s playing here every night though?” 

“Hyuckie, my boyfriend. Though, he’s not as good as you.”

“Hey! I heard that!” A voice butts in, glaring at the younger, who only snickers.

“You love teasing him.” Kun concludes with a smile.

“Hello, I’m Donghyuck.” The newcomer introduces himself.

“Hi, I’m Kun. It’s a hyung for you. This is Johnny.” Kun said in a teasing tone.

“Oh! Johnny-hyung is with you too. It’s good to know that you are still together.” Lucas interjects, grinning at Johnny.

“Hello, Lucas. Donghyuck, right?” Johnny greets, eyeing at two of them. They both give him an affirmative nod.

“Ge, you and Johnny are all over the news since the Music Gala. Congratulations!” 

“Right! Hyung, can you play it right now? I wanna hear it live.” Donghyuck looks at them with puppy eyes.

“Okay. You don’t have to give me that look. You look cute already.” Kun said in between his chuckles and then walks towards the piano, Johnny opts to follow him.

“Ready?” Kun turns to him with a dimpled smile. Johnny nods then starts hitting the first few notes. Kun hits another set of notes right after him. Slowly, they filled the place with various tunes entwined together as they create a melody that’s so lovely and pleasant to hear. With every flow, a story unveils. Every succession of each note displays a particular emotion of fascination, joy, and excitement. With the sudden drop of the low keys, any listener can depict sadness and hurt that hits in them. 

It is a piece that has a tale beneath it – their own.

“Wow! Hyung, teach me how to play it.” Donghyuck exclaims after a few heartbeats.

Kun giggles but ushers the younger to come closer, pushing Johnny to stand up dumbfounded. Lucas bursts out laughing, watching them. Kun shrugs when Johnny throws him a raised brow quizzically. In the end, Johnny approaches back at Lucas in the bar counter as Kun and Donghyuck spend the rest of the day, playing the piece round after round. By nightfall, they walked back to the hotel, after promising Lucas and Donghyuck that they will come back the next day.

“Johnny, come here.” Kun calls softly as he takes a sit in front of the piano, throwing an expectant look at Johnny. 

“Why?” Johnny questions, throwing him a puzzled look in return.

“Just come here and listen.” Kun insists. Johnny narrows his eyes but obeys, nonetheless.

“This is about someone I met on such an ordinary trip. Someone who showed me what love is. For me, it was how real love should be. Someone who made me feel that there’s nothing wrong in falling in love immediately. Someone who showed and made me feel emotions that I never knew it existed.” Kun tells.

Soft low tunes start to linger; a soothing sound fills the space. Kun presses black and white keys alternately, producing a soft rhythm that’s peaceful and serene to one’s ears. Johnny watches as Kun plays it further, making his heart calm, letting his mind imagine what Kun is trying to tell, all the while closing his eyes. As he walks through his memories in his mind, a realization struck him out of the blue. Johnny opens his eyes wide as he absorbs the thought.

Kun gives him a soft dimpled smile as he keeps hitting the keys in succession until the end.

“That… piece…” Johnny stutters as he tries to come up with a sentence.

“Is the piece you were suspicious about.” Kun finishes off for him.

“Kun, that’s the piece you played on our last day.” Johnny blurts out his realization.

“You were sleeping when I started playing it though. I never thought you even heard it.”

“I was half-awake but it lulled me back to sleep. That’s about me, right?” This time, Johnny hopes with all his might.

“It is but it went through a lot of changes when I was preparing for the Recital.”

“How come Sicheng first heard it, and not me?” Johnny’s change in tone makes Kun chuckles.

“I don’t know.” Kun teases him.

“Qian Kun!” Johnny whines.

“I was playing it mindlessly one day when he barges in the practice room unexpectedly.” Kun explains, taking the other's hand and rubbing small circles in his knuckles.

“Mindlessly?” Johnny narrows his eyes at him.

“I missed you, okay.” Kun admits shyly, gaze lowering.

“I missed you too… so much…” Johnny admits, placing his fingers on Kun’s chin, prompting him to look at him directly.

Kun sighs, removing his fingers.

“What about the promise?” Johnny can’t help but ask.

“Everything happened so fast in such a short span of time in that trip, Johnny. It was too good and beautiful to be true. I felt like it was the best time of my life and that it will be over and done even before I realize it. So I ended things before I could never let go. I was so scared, so afraid that what if it was just really a summer thing for you and what if your ex agrees for the second chance you asked from him, what if you’ll leave me in a blink of an eye. I’m so sorry if I hurt you at that time but that was the only thing I can think of in that moment.” Kun explains, tears flowing silently.

“Kun, you think too shallow of me. You never believe in anything I said.” Johnny frowns.

“I know they are real. I just refused to believe them.” 

Johnny sighs and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself from everything that he’s hearing.

“I’m sorry. I’m deeply sorry.” Kun whispers in between his sobs.

“Be thankful, I’m so totally in love with you, angel. Now, stop crying.” Johnny coaxes as he pulls Kun into a hug, rubbing his back in an attempt to pacify him.

“Johnny, even though I terribly missed you when I went back, I didn’t regret it because look at where it brought us.” Kun states after a couple of heartbeats.

“Why did you refuse me at the café back then?” 

“I mean what I said.” Kun pouts.

“Start over? How did you exactly do that?” Johnny stares at him skeptically.

“Working with you only makes me know you better as who you really are – a completely different one from the Johnny I first met. Seeing you in a different environment makes me realize how little I know of you on that trip but then it only made me love you more each day. It’s like discovering new things about you, knowing another part of you that I didn’t get to see during the trip.”

“You love me.” Johnny concludes.

“After everything that I said, that’s the only thing you get? But I do, Johnny. I still and am very much in love with you.” Kun admits shyly.

“That’s the most important thing. Also, you never told me about your feelings since the recital.”

“I just didn’t answer you.” Kun defends. 

“Now, do the honor and be my boyfriend.” Johnny declares after a series of huffs in disbelief. 

“Sure but I want to try again slowly.” Kun said, gazing at him softly. 

“Slowly? Who said we’re going slow this time?” Johnny smirks at him.

“Johnny, no.” Kun shakes his head, having an idea what Johnny is trying to do. But when Johnny stands up and carries him to bed, Kun can only giggle. He lets himself be thrown on the soft mattress as Johnny hovers above him, a dangerous and playful smile on his face.

“Are you really sure about this?” Kun asks jokingly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“One hundred percent, baby.” Johnny replies, and then starts peppering Kun’s face with light kisses until their bodies become entangled with each other, whispering love declarations and chanting each other’s name till the break of dawn.

On their first day of revisiting their memories, confronting their feelings comes first. 

_Rivals turned Lovers, Pianists Seo Youngho and Qian Kun, reveals to release a collaborative album soon, including the famous romantic duet, “In-Sync Heartbeats”. New pieces will be included in the upcoming album. Details will be revealed in the next few days…_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello Readers ^^. I know this is really late ㅠㅠ but THANK YOU for reading the fic, I really appreciate it. ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
